Forever
by chiefdaniel117
Summary: Humphrey goes through some significant changes. Will his mate stick by his side or abandon him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Humphrey

The full moon elluminated the Western territory beautifully, and a chorus of howls dominated the quiet night for miles. Most animals are frightened by this sound, but It raises the spirits of all wolves who hear it. All of the wolves of the central pack were happy tonight, but the happiest of those wolves were Lilly, Garth, Kate, and I. Lilly and Garth are experiencing love for the first time, and Kate and I are finally able to be together.

This was are second howl together and It was just as amazing as the first. I remember back to the howl Kate and I shared on the train car, easily one of my fondest memories. I knew there would be more of those kind of memories as I spend the rest of my life with Kate. She was truely the most amazing wolf I have ever met.

I glanced over at Kate to see her eyelids drooping. If I don't bring her home soon, I'll have to carry her. I was disappointed that we couldn't stay longer, but I didn't blame her; We've been howling for hours. Even Garth and Lilly had left, we were the only wolves on howling rock.

"Let's get you home" I tell her.

Kate's eye's sparkle as she looks at me and smiles "Alright".

We pad down the mountain, a strange feeling coming over us as we are the only wolves around. Tonight was great, but it was only the beginning of the rest of our lives. We arrived at the slope of Kates' parents' den.

Kate looks at me sadly "I had fun tonight".

I smile "Me too".

Kate grins and turns half way towards her den "I'll visit you tomorrow morning before my alpha duties".

I nod my head in agreement and watch as she disappears in the darkness of her den. I suddenly felt utterly and unbearably alone. I sighed to myself and turned towards my den that was set up on the western outskirts of the territory. It was a mile from anybody elses den, which didn't help with my lonliness. I barely took in any of my surroundings as I walked, spending most of my attention on the events that transpired today. I went from the saddest wolf in the western and eastern pack to the happiest wolf in Canada.

The sound of growling brought me back to reality. My ears honed in on the sound. My head swiveled to the right. I'm an omega, I should have run, but my curiousity got the best of me. I inched forward towards the sound, my fur standing on end. This was the second time this week that my curiousity has put me in danger. The growling ceased as I neared a bush. I cautiously peeked through, ready to defend myself against an attack. The first thing I spotted was two yellow eyes staring back at me. They quickly disappeared, and the coyote ran away. I laughed at myself, amused that all that fuss was over some varmint mutt. If It had been an alpha that found it, they would have killed it, but I didn't feel like going through the trouble.

I was met with a new set of eyes as I turned around. These blue orbs seemed to glow like a lightbulb. They brought both a sense of peace, and fear. These eyes captivated me, and seemed to stare dirrectly into my soul. They were beautiful! I don't how long I've been staring, but I'm sure it was long enough. I wanted to turn and run, but at the same time, I wanted to stay here just a little longer...

I hadn't noticed that these eyes had been slowly getting closer, not even when they were inches away from my face. I was snapped out of my trance when the eyes disappeared, and pain shot through my shoulder. I glanced down suprised to see that this wolf bit me! She gazed into my eyes again for a second, then ran off.

I looked down at my shoulder, watching the blood seep from my wound, unable to believe what just happened. Her eyes showed happiness, not anger or any intention to attack. Maybe that was how she expressed love. I know some wolves have very weird ways of displaying their feelings. I shake the thought away, and focus on making it back to my den.

My den was small, but it held In heat very well. I should consider myself lucky, most omegas had to share a den, but since Kate and I were good friends and Winston liked me, I got my own. I stumble into my den, the world around me beggining to spin in circles. I glanced at my shoulder. She had barely broke the skin which increased my belief that she did not intend harm. I collapsed onto the ground, and dreamed about two glowing blue eyes.

* * *

Read and Review. If you leave a review, please tell me what you liked and what you didn't like about the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kate

I was awake before my dad nudged me. I have been getting up so many times at this exact time that my brain set an alarm clock. It was easy to get up since it never really felt like I was asleep. All I could think about was Humphrey. He had always been an amazing friend, but now he was an amazing mate. He was really the perfect wolf for me.

With Humphrey on my mind, I headed towards his den just like I told him I'd do last night. The birds chirped loudly in the sky, and I listened to their song. Theirs isn't as beautiful as the one Humphrey and I created last night at the moonlight howl. Our howl would make anyone jealous. Humphrey, himself, could make anyone jealous.

His gray and white coat, those bottomless blue eyes, and that breath-taking howl. If he had huge muscles, there would be no way that I would be able to control myself around him. Who was I kidding? I could barely resist him now.

I was at Humphreys den now. I have only been to his den a few times before, and I didn't plan on coming here many more times. Soon, Humphrey will move In with me In the alpha den. I walked Inside to find Humphrey sprawled out across the floor. He didn't look so good.

"Humphrey" His eye's slowly acknowlage me "Are you alright?"

"I don't think so" His voice is low, and weak.

I moved forward and nuzzled his stomach gently. His fur was damp with sweat. I was very worried about him now. I needed to get him to my mom.

"Let's get you to my den" I incourage.

"I don't think I can get up" He says shamefully.

"That's alright" I reasure "I'll bring my mom here".

I sprint out of the den, almost hitting my head on the low ceiling, to find my mother, the pack healer. I was confident that Eve could fix Humphrey, but I couldn't shake a bad feeling I had in my gut. My parents were both Inside the den. My dad was on his back with my mom on top of him. I tried not to notice the long item between my dads legs that he was sharing with my mom. My mom smiled at me as she unsaddled my dad, leaving his wolf exposed for a short period of time before he got up. I sighed in agrivation for walking in on them again.

"What's wrong?" My mom smirks "You act like you've never seen wolves having sex before".

"I think Humphrey's sick" I tell her.

"Oh" Eve exclaims "Well, It's probably to late for him. I'll go put him out of his missery".

I glare at my mom "I'm serious".

Eve rolls her eyes and walks towards Humphreys den. Winston followed behind my mom, his member still stiff between his legs. I wonder how big Humphrey Is. It would be a long time until I found out, and I was okay with that. I wasn't near ready for that yet, but I wouldn't mind a quick glance at It. Since he's an omega, will It be small, or will he suprise me with one as long as my dads. I hope so. I want to make all of the alpha females jealous. It would prove them wrong when they said Garth was perfect.

Humphrey was lying in the same spot as when I left. Eve stepped forward, but Winston hung back at the entrance of the den, unsure of how he should feel about Humphreys condition. Winston always liked Humphrey as a friend, but he didn't know what to think of him as a son-in-law.

Eve was astounded by Humphreys' notable symptoms. These were not customary in wolf with a common cold. Eves' heart stopped when she spotted the teeth marks in Humphreys' shoulder.

"What are these bite marks?" My mom asks.

"I just ran into a wolf last night. She just bit me and ran off" Humphrey explained.

Eve exchanged a look with Winston.

"Mom, what does this mean?" I ask.

"I'm not sure" Eve lied.

I lie down next to Humphrey, ready to spend the rest of the week with him until he recovered. Eve and Winston left the den, whispering to eachother so that nobody would hear.

"It has to be rabies" Eve states.

Winston looks at his mate with concern "Then we must get Kate away from him".

"Don't worry" Eve reassures "He has about two days before he'll become violent".

Eve and Winston both wanted Kate to be able to be with her mate as long as she could without risking her safety. It's such a shame that this happens so soon after their marriage: both Winston and Eve think to themselves.

* * *

**My chapters will be shorter than usual in this story since each chapter (for the most part) Will be written in one character's P.O.V. By the way, I loved the reviews you left for the last chapter. Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tasha

I watched the subjects den from a distance. My eyes followed the tan furred female, which we learned from awhile back was named Kate and the future pack leader, bringing her omega a piece of caribou. This omega named Humphrey is now causing me a huge headache. How was I supposed to explain this to Hutser?

We thought Humphrey an alpha since he was with a an alpha, especially one as beautiful as Kate. We figured Humphrey was an alpha when he disappeared with the pack leaders daughter. Who would have known that this pack would have been the first to break a two thousand year old law?

His eyes appeared before mine. I knew he was an omega when I was that close to him, but somehow, I figured that he was still the right choice.

I vanished into the forest behind me without a leaving a trace behind. Stealth was the first thing taught when joining our pack. I could slip past ten wolves on patrol but I wouldn't be able to fight them all.

I jumped over a small creek into the abandoned eastern territory. It was a dark and gloomy place and overall, a really crappy place for a wolf pack to live. But for our cause, it was perfect. It was close to our target and no wolf would ever have reason to travel here beside a sexual get away, and we would handle it if that did occur.

A black, mysterious shape jumped from a nearby tree and landed in front of me. At the least, I was annoyed by his appearence. Koda marched pridefully towards me. Not saying he didn't have the right to have some pride, but he definitely possessed no ability to restrain it.

"Hutser is eager to hear from you" Koda grins mockingly.

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled with the results" I reply sarcastically.

I kick dirt up as I brush past him. He quickly falls in step with me.

"I hope you don't upset him. He's in a good mood today" Koda smirks.

It was rare for Hutser to be in a good mood, especially now when he's so close to death. He is thirteen years of age, and he continuously took small naps during the day. He was in bad physical shape but that didn't dampen his anger. Hate and anger are the strongest emotions, and if a animal such as our kind do not know how to control it, much damage can be done.

We came upon a large opening in a cliff side where the last packs' leader stayed. It kept the rain off, but it didn't keep us very warm. Inside, was a crippled black figure slumped down on the floor. He looked worse than Humphrey right now. I approached him cautiously, as if he might leap up and attack.

"I hope you brought good news" He rasps.

"Good and bad" I reply.

Hutser lifts himself into a sitting possition, multiple joint cracking in the process. His eyes are distant and barely seem to acknowledge me. After all, he was nearly blind.

"What's the good news?"

"Humphrey hasn't died yet" I tell him.

"And the bad?"

"He's an omega..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Humphrey

Kate lay awake near me. It was midnight but I couldn't drift off after sleeping all day. Poor Kate stayed with me all day, only leaving to get food and water. I felt bad for putting her through this, especially so soon after our union. It occured to me that she might be regretting dating me.

"You can go if you want" I offer.

Kate looks at me, awoken from the world she was in that resided in her head. A world that I often wish I could see into, but it was shrouded by secrets. Her eyes focused on me as she completely leaves her thoughts behind. Only fenrir knows what she was thinking.

"I'd rather be here with you than anywhere else" she answers.

"Well than you should get some sleep" I tell her.

She yawns "I can't argue with you there."

She rolls over on her side facing me, and closes her eyes. "Promise you'll wake me up if you need something."

I turn over but don't fall asleep immediatly. My muscles are on fire, and my head is pounding. But oddly enough, I was happy. Kate sleeps peacefully next to me, and we will get many more nights together. Hopefully I'll feel better next time though.

I had nightmares filled with death and sorrow. The worst one was of Kate and I walking through the forrest, laughing. All of a sudden, I was filled with uncontrollable anger. I turned on her and ripped out her throat in seconds. She fell to the ground, still smiling from whatever we were laughing about.

The sun was soon to come over the mountain. Was this still a dream? I look around the den to find Kate, and suprised to find her staring at me. I was a little unsure if this was reality.

"Kate?" I whisper.

"Yeah" She replies.

I was more confident now that this wasn't a dream.

"Have you been awake?" I ask.

"No, You woke me up" She says accusingly.

I look away in shame and embarrassment. Kate stands up and stretches, watching for my reaction. I avert my eye's from her body, just as Kate expected that i'd do.

"How are you feeling?" She asks slyly.

"Actually, I'm feeling really good" I reply with confidence.

I hadn't noticed my physical shape earlier because I was focused on Kate. I felt like doing something right now. Like go for a run, or log squats, or even play fighting. I would love to play fight with Kate. I stand up and turn towards the outside world.

"Let's go for a run" I insist.

Kate giggles "Alright."

We walk out of my den into the low lighting of the sunrise. A breeze was coming in from the south, warming Jasper park. No dens were in sight of mine, but most wolves were probably still asleep. Kate stepped beside me, smiling as she did.

"It's a nice day" Kate chimes "We should go to my parents den."

"Alright. I'll race you there" I challenge.

"You're on" Kate declares.

I tear off into the direction of Kate's den, not bothering to look back and see if she was following. The feeling of freedom was great. The wind in my face. The tree's and rocks whizzing by. In the corner of my vision, I spot Kate next to me. She caught up. but her den was in sight. Just a little faster and I'll win.

Kate changes direction and slams into me, throwing me off balance. I trip over my paws trying to recover and fall to the ground. I stand up and find Kate standing in front of her den triumphantly. I smile to myself evily.

"Ah! My leg" I limp towards her.

Kate's expression immediatly changes.

She rushes towards me "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

I smile at her, and she looks at me confused. I stop limping and pounce on her. We roll around on the ground, trying to get the upper paw. Kate laughs in complete joy as we wrestle. Kate rolls on top of me and pins me.

Kate stares down at me "That didn't go the way you planned."

"Or maybe it did" I wink at her.

Kate playfully slaps my face, but remains on top of me. My insides begin to worm up, and energy floods through my veins. I dig my claws into the ground, trying to channel that energy.

"Glad to see Humphrey's okay" Eve interupts.

Kate quickly gets off me and stares at her mom and dad. I roll over onto my stomach.

"I'm better than okay. I'm great. I'm wonderful!" I exclaim.

Eve gives me a weird look "That's good to hear."

Kate giggles as they disappear back inside the den.

Eve looks at Winston "That's strange for rabbies."

But Winston was thinking of something completely differant. Differant, and alot more deadly.

* * *

**school is almost over. You know what that means? More updates!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kate

I was smashed by a wall of cold water. On the the other side, stood Humphrey smiling. I laughed as I sent a wave back at him. Humphrey splashed me and ran back onto land. I chased him, determined to make him pay. I pounced on him and knocked him to the ground. Humphrey swept my paws from underneath me, and pinned me. I was shocked by such a strong move.

Humphrey stood over me proudly "Omega: one, alpha: zero".

I kicked him between the legs, and he fell to the ground.

"Oops. now we're tied" I gloat.

"That's cheating" He groans.

"No" I whisper in his ear "That's winning".

I watch him curl into a ball on the ground. I felt bad for what I did for a second. But only for a second.

"Aww, does Humphrey have a boo-boo?"

"Yeah" Humphrey snickers "Will you kiss it"

I would have hit him in the balls again if he had not been covering himself. His body shook with laughter. My cheeks turned a deep pink.

"Shut up" I yell "You would be so lucky".

"I already am" He smiles.

I stared into his eyes, and he stared back. I found something remarkable in his eyes. Something i've never seen before. It was pure love. My heart stopped, and my breath quickened.

The silence was broken by the hunting teams howl. I blushed and stepped back from him.

"Let's go get some food" Humphrey says.

"Alright" I whisper.

I follow blindly behind Humphrey, thinking about our relationship. A few days ago he was nothing but a friend, but now I couldn't imagine my life without him. Sure he wasn't as strong as an alpha, but he was twice as smart, funny, and carring. No other wolf makes me feel as special as Humphrey does. And really, thats all that matters.

"Kate?" I snap out of it, finding Humphrey staring at me "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" I reply lethargically.

We were at the feeding grounds already. There were a few other wolves there but it didn't matter if the whole pack was here. The first pick of caribou goes to the "princess", as i liked thinking of myself as. Then that would make Humphrey the prince. I laughed at the thought of calling him that. Humphrey looked at me curiously.

"Which one looks fattest Prince Humphrey" I giggle.

"That one princess" He replies, pointing to the one closest to us.

"Good choice".

"Shall I carry you? It unlike a princess to have to walk anywhere."

I giggle "Of course."

I jump on his back and he carries me to the caribou. We get jelouse looks from both males and females. I couldn't blame them; I'm a godess, and to me, Humphrey is a god. For a second I think of what are pups will look like. Between me and Humphrey, they'll be beautiful and strong. I blush deeply in embarrassement. Those thoughts will not be vocalized, atleast not for a long time.

Humphrey set me down at the spine of the caribou where the lean, protein packed meat was. It was an alphas favorite portion, but there was much meat there so it usually went to Kates family and Hutch, the pack beta. Humphrey circled around to the other side, the stomach. The stomach was the least favorite meat but there was alot of it. It usually went to the omegas, but Humphrey wasn't an omega anymore.

"You don't have to eat that crap anymore" I tell him "You're with me now. You can have any meat you want."

He nods and sits next to me. I take my claw and slice it through the back of the deer from the neck to the rear. The fur opens up, exposing the delicious meat. Humphrey doesn't waste any time and begins eating. I take a few bites, and chew slowly. I never rush eating because being the next pack leader, I don't have to worry about another wolf chasing me off. Humphrey, on the other paw, was eating as fast as possible. He was already finished with the back portions and moved on to a fore-leg.

"Wow" I exclaim "You're hungry."

He looks up at me with blood on his muzzle and smiled. He looked cute in a creepy way.

"You have some blood on your muzzle" I tell him.

He licks his lips but there is still a huge amount of blood on his muzzle. I step foreward and lick the remainder off. He stares at me, shocked.

"What" I ask, blushing.

"Nothing" He smiles.

"Kate" Lilly yells.

I look past Humphrey to see my sister speeding towards me. She plants her paws in the ground, and skids right in to me, knocking us both down. We both laugh, and she helps me up.

"Candy was looking for you. she wants you to hang out with her and the girls" Lilly says.

I glance at Humphrey "Well actually, I'm spending time with my mate today.

"No. thats alright" Humphrey says "Spend some time with your friends."

I pull Humphrey into a hug "Thank you".

I pull away, and he smiles at me.

"I'll find you later today, alright?" I ask.

"Sounds good" Humphrey replies.

I walk away with Lilly towards Candy's den. I glanced back, but Humphrey was already gone. Lilly glances at me curiously, but I ignore it. I was greeted by curious faces too. Candy, Jewel, Shelby, and Sammy stared at me as I walked in. Candy is my best friend, and has been since we were pups. She was a very beautiful wolf with dark brown fur and green eyes. Together, we caused more trouble than all of the omegas together.

Jewel was also brown furred, and green eyed. Shelby had marble colored fur with brown eyes, and Sammy had light brown fur with blue eyes. Together, we were unstoppable.

"So" Candy starts.

"What" I ask.

"How's Humphrey?" Candy asks.

"Huh?" I'm confused.

"What's it like being with an omega?" Sammy asks.

"He's fun to be around" I state.

"Is he a good kisser?" Shelby asks.

"I don't know. We haven't kissed" I tell them.

All four of them stare at me in shock.

"Wh... What?" Candy stutters.

"We've only been together for two days!" I exclaim, deffencively.

They continue to tell me ideas on how our first kiss should be done, most of them rediculous, and something I would never do. But now, I knew, our first kiss would be today.

* * *

**This chapter took longer than expected but it is a long chapter. This is looking like a good summer already. I'm back in the weight room with the football team, back in the gym with the basketball team, and I think this is going to be my best story yet.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Humphrey

I smelt them before I heard them, and I heard them before I saw them. Two on the left and one closing in on the right. My legs were ready to evade the iminate attack.

"Wolf pile" Salty yells.

I quickly jump back, watching the three of them fall on the ground.

"How'd you see that commin'?" Mooch asks.

"I didn't. I smelt it comming. You guys really need a bath" I joke.

They smell themselves and make disgusted faces. And they wondered why they didn't have a mate. If they don't become more responsible, they'll have a hard time finding any females that will tollerate them.

"How's life with an alpha?" Salty asks.

"Great" I reply.

They pull themselves together and stand up. They look at eachother in shock, then look back at me.

"She's not bossy, or over-controlling?" Shakey asks curiously.

"Nope. she's perfect" I reply with a smile.

"You're so lucky!" Mooch cries out.

"Yeah! not only did you hook up with an alpha, but that alpha's Kate!" Shakey agrees.

"Well, I am kind of a stud" I joke.

The three of them explode with laughter, which really helped my ego. I already had it though. Kate was all the assurance I needed. Not every wolf could get a mate like her.

I heard paw steps in the distance behind me. I look back and sniff the air. There were five wolves, one of them was Kate and the other was her sister, Lilly. How I knew this, I have no idea. I turn around and wait for her to arrive.

"What's up?" Salty asks curiously.

"Kate's here" I reply.

"What are you..."

At that moment, Kate appears through the shrubs with Lilly, Candy, and two other wolves I've never met before.

"Hey Humph" Kate greets.

"Hey" I respond.

Her eye's move past me "Hey guys".

"Hey" They reply shyly.

"We'll be right back" Shakey says.

They run off towards the river to wash up real quickly. Now I was... alone... with five females. I look at them nervously. They were like demons, they could sense my fear. They look back at me and giggle.

"So... Humphrey" Candy starts.

"Let's join the others" I interupt.

I run after the guys, and I could hear the girls giggle behind me. They were evil! Trying to make me nervous and act stupid in front of them. My number one rule was never get out numbered by girls four to one, or more unless they were in heat. I finally cought up to the guys, who were washing off their filth in the stream.

"What are you doing here?" Salty asks.

"Girl to guy ratio: too high" I reply.

I hear the girls approaching, and I try to act normal. They arrived laughing, probably at me. I look nervously at Shakey, and he shruggs.

"What now Humphrey?" Candy asks.

"Why are you asking me?" I exclaim.

"Cause you brought us here" Kate says.

"We could swim" I suggest.

The five of them gather together and whisper to eachother like we didn't exist. I can make out a few of the words, but not enough to put them together. They disengage in their social circle, and return to our world.

"Alright" Candy agree's.

"But not here. At the alpha's pond" Shelby says.

Us four omegas look at eachother in skepticicm. Either they're implying we break pack law, or there is some other alpha pond that I'm not aware of.

"We're omegas" I point out.

"No" Kate corrects "You're the future alpha male. And if the future alpha male wants to bring his friends, nobody can stop him."

I smile "I'm liking this alpha stuff."

The girls walk in front of us, whispering to eachother again. They kept at a steady pace to insure distance between us. It there was one thing they were good at, It was making us feel unimportant. Salty taps me on the arm.

"What do you think they're talking about?" He whispers.

"What ever you do, don't show interest. It just incourages them" I explain.

When ever one of the alphas would look back, we would look away and talk to eachother. I could tell they were getting annoyed. They were trying new tactics now. They were swaying their hips back and forth now.

"Don't stare. They just want attention" I tell the guys.

"Well they got it" Mooch says.

"You better not be staring at my mates ass" I growl.

"Sorry" Salty apologizes.

"If you pretend you're not interested, it will drive them crazy. Trust me" I tell them.

We started bullshit conversations, and avoided looking in THEIR dirrection. Knowing them, they've probably never been ignored before, especially by omegas. They must be really annoyed. What else could they do now?

I heard the sound of water, so I knew we were close. I push through some bushes and gaze in astonishment. A crystal clear waterfall falls into a crystal clear pond. A small island lay in the middle of the body of water. The whole thing was surrounded by lush, green grass.

"Wow" Mooch exclaims

"It's beautiful" I gasp.

The girls didn't pause to admire the sight, for they have seen it plenty of times before. All the girls were in the water except for Kate.

"You comming?" She asks.

I nod and follow her into the chilling water. The guys dived into the small lake, splashing all of us. They resurfaced and Kate glared at them.

"Try not to act like pups".

"Sorry" Mooch smiled.

Kate points her eye's towards me "Let's go to the island."

"Alright" I reply.

Kate pulls herself onto the island. All of the water pours off of her. I stare in amazement as her fur clings to her body and every curve is exposed.

"W-hy did y-you want to come here" I stutter.

"Well..."

* * *

**"Well..." **

**Well what? Is Kate going to make a move or will Humphrey beat her to it? R&R**


End file.
